Tmemes
Tmemes are a collection of memes surrounding one member of the InHaven server, the moderator "Tmein." Tmein has the most amount of memes out of any member of InHaven, so any and all memes are archived here. "Mein" memes This is a collection of all Tmemes that have "mein" in them. Aeromein: Tmein's evolution from Superspecial Tmein Dinomein: Dinosaur Tmein Hovermein: When Tmein hovers above something Meinstream: When something is too mainstream for Tmein Mowermein: When Tmein is a lawnmower and eats a lot of grass Taximein: On Wednesdays Tmein taxis people around Stalkermein: When Tmein knows things like what country you live in or what time it is there. Birchmein: When Tmein wishes to be a birch tree Skymein: When Tmein is perched on a skyscraper Oblivimein: Used in the case of Tmein ever playing Oblivion Morromein: Used in the case of Tmein ever playing Morrowind Bananamein: When Tmein goes bananamode to hide from unwanted Skype calls Skypemein: When Tmein can only be found on Skype Forumein: When Tmein is browsing the forums Classmein: When Tmein is browsing the forums IN CLASS (for shame) Magicmein: When Tmein appears when you need help Invisimein: When Tmein is invisible after drinking a potion or teleporting Supermein: When Tmein leaps from buildings Unfoxxablemein: When Tmein is "beyong" Foxxing Cactusmein: When Tmein sits on a cactus Lazymein: When Tmein is too lazy to do something Forgetfulmein: When Tmein forgets to do something Trapmein: When Tmein tabs out and a person deviously traps her. Awkwardmein: When Tmein is awkward. Often due to Cherry ~Tmeinisnothere: When Tmein is.. not here... O-O Chowmein: When Tmein has to leave to eat Towermein: When Tmein is living in a tower Griefmein: When Tmein griefs willingly or unwillingly Rickmein: When Tmein gets rick-rolled Mushymein: When Tmein and Killjoy talk about mushrooms, mostly the http://www.finecooking.com/item/5739/shiitake-mushrooms|shiitake mushroom Unexpectedmein: When Tmein randomly TPs to you or falls through your roof Wrongmein: When Tmein does something wrong Dirtymein: When Tmein implies something with "iykwim"/is covered in something dirty Diggymein: When Tmein is digging Minemein: When Tmein is mining Backrailmein: When Tmein goes backwards on a rail Consolmein: When Tmein uses the reason "Because console" Meinframe: A Tmein mainframe system Gmein: Tmein has a keyboard with G keys on it that can be bound to anything. Gmein is used to describe these keys Meinhack: When Tmein is hacking something Ninjamein: When Tmein is staring through your window/engaging in Ninja activities Führermein: When Tmein is feeling rather dictatorial. Lavamein: When Tmein spends too long in the lava Nose-diving Aeromein: Usually describes Tmein's graceful nosedive (Usually into lava during mod mining and lava diving) Gears of Tmein: Used in the event of Tmein forming a global super-power called the "Coalition of Ordered Governments" UNTC: Used in the event of Tmein forming a global super-power called the "United Nations Tmein Command" Dovahmein: When Tmein wanders the lands of Australia and slaughters the dragons that have plagued Australia since 1976 Arrowmein: "I used to be a 'babby' tree like you, but then I took an arrow to the trunk" Song of the Mein: Dovahmein, dovahmein, birch birch birch birch! Stealthymein - when Tmein is lying on the floor and can't be bothered getting up so then stealth crawls over to the power switch (but then realizes the hallway isn't carpeted so has to get up anyway to get to the computer) Farmermein: When Tmein manages animal farms in New Pork City Charlemein - When Tmein becomes the leader of several cities OCDmein - When Tmein has OCD. Mathematimein - When Tmein is doing magical math stuffs Stealthmein: When Tmein sneaks up on you while being invisible and KILLS YOU* (aka REDRUMEIN) Germein: When Tmein mentions Germany Mein!: When Tmein claims something Refmein: Used if Tmein decides to be a referee Meinhat: When Tmein has a hat Meinhalper: When Tmein is being "halpful" Mysterymein: When Tmein is being mysterious Meinstein: Tmein discovered the square root of a tree; that is pure genius (Respect the Meins children) Railmein: When Tmein is on a rail Tmein's mouse deserves ice cream: It does! Tmeme: Meinstream Tmemes All of the non "Mein" Tmemes are here Birchdisguise: Tmein wishes mobdisguise had the ability to transform you into an entire tree Awkward for Isaac: When something is awkward... for Isaac Mod Mining: An activity that Tmein is confirmed to take part in, Tmein spawns torches and diamond picks, engaging in "Mod Mining" Fus Ro Birch: When Tmein uses just her voice to create a birch forest Yol Toor Cookie: When Tmein uses her mighty shout to create cookies Awksquid -That awkward moment when Isaac is a squid Aerosaur: Aeromein and Dinomein combined Category:Server Memes Category:Server Staff